Dominoes
by killer cereal
Summary: Set during Sectionals. All of New Directions fall for Brittany. Sort of.


_Probably a one-shot. Unless Glee surprises me.

* * *

_

**Dominoes**

_"Well, sometimes I go out by myself_  
_And I look across the water_  
_And I think of all the things, what you're doing_  
_And in my head I paint a picture."_

In the middle of the stage, in front of her peers, rivals, and she could have sworn she'd seen someone who looked like her Dad, Santana belted out 'Valerie' with the rest of New Directions backing her up singing and dancing behind her. As she got to the last few lines she couldn't help but give a smirk. She was rocking this song, the Shue would have to give her more solo's after her simply awesome ownage of this track.

_"Won't you come on over_  
_Stop makin? a fool out of me_  
_Why don't you come on over Valerie?_  
_Valerie, Valerie, Valerie."_

Later, when she thought about it, she wasn't sure if it had been deliberate, instinctive or an unconscious action on her part. All she knew was it had definitely not been a mistake.

As she got to the last line of the song she changed one word, substituted one name for another.

_"Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie_  
_Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

_So why don't you come on over, **Brittany."**_

Brittany's head whipped up, completely forgetting about the intricate last dance move of the whole song. And if Brittany forgot the move then it was a dead certainty that everyone else who looked to her for their cues and to make sure they were doing it right, would ruin it too.

Brittany was supposed to grab Finn's hand and pull him up on to the step beside her. And Finn was supposed to pull Tina's hand and Tina Puck's and so on and so on. Finn reached for Brittany's hand but it wasn't there. Already committed to the move his other hand grabbed Tina's but without Brittany to support him Tina caught him off balance and he tripped over the step pulling Tina with him and Tina pulled Puck and Puck pulled Quinn etc. They fell like dominoes all ending up falling backwards on each other. Artie was the only other member of New Directions safe from the domino effect and was staring daggers at Santana. The crowd went crazy for them thinking it was all part of the show.

As the crowd screamed their delight, Santana's stare was fixed on Brittany and Brittany's eyes were locked on hers in return. They ignored the chaos at their feet and the thunderous noise level coming from the auditorium.

Eventually Santana coyly smiled and broke the gaze. She turned around to absorb the noise of the audience as the rest of the group pulled each other up to their feet and tried to salvage some dignity, waving as they left the stage.

In their dressing room Santana was surrounded by her less than happy team members all shouting and arguing at once and a frantic Rachel Berry practically in her face. This would not have been tolerated under normal circumstances but she was distracted by the lack of Brittany in the room.

"You choose now, a crucial moment in our progression towards our ultimate goal as National champions to finally pull your head out of your ass and go after Brittany!" Her voice got higher and higher pitched. "For Barbra's sake, Santana. I can't believe you sometimes. Did you not think how this would affect some of our future careers! Do you even care?"

Something subtly shifted in Santana's bearing and Quinn sensed danger, immediately dragging Rachel away before things could turn nasty.

"I think I'm having an anxiety attack!" Rachel squeaked. Quinn pulled her over to an emptier part of the room and sat her down trying to placate the wrought girl.

"Shhhh, shhhh. It'll be alright."

Attention turned from an eerily quiet Santana to Mr Shue as he ran into the room, his hair sticking up like he'd been dragged through a cactus patch backwards by a herd of Cheerios, whereas he had actually been running his hands wildly though it at the sight of his Glee club collapsing on stage in the middle of competition.

"It's OK guy's, it's OK. I managed to get the judges to agree that as the song had already technically finished that, uh, the little choreography hiccup wouldn't count against us. I think. I hope."

There was a noticeable reduction in the tension in the room and everyone visibly relaxed a bit and backed away from Santana who stared glumly at the door waiting for someone else to come in.

Minutes ticked by and time seemed to get slower and slower as they impatiently waited for the last team to perform and the results to be read.

As they walked through the corridor headed for the stage for the results to be announced Santana didn't even notice she was walking alone even in the midst of the group. Her mood was getting progressively blacker and blacker and she found she didn't give as much of a damn as she thought she might about this stupid singing and performing thing and where the hell was Brittany!

All of a sudden she stopped, causing Tina to bump into her from behind. Tina muttered a scared sounding apology and hurried past. Santana glared down and snatched her foot out of the way as Artie tried to run her over. Luckily for him she had caught a glimpse of Kurt and Brittany huddled together in a corner in deep discussion about something. Kurt looking, kinda cute in a sickeningly sweet way dressed in his Dalton threads, if you liked that sort of thing.

"C'mon Brit," called Quinn, bringing up the rear of New Directions with her arm around Rachel who was sniffling in despair over unprofessional attempts to sabotage her life.

Unable to move from the spot Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn as she swapped sides with Rachel so she wouldn't have to walk past Santana. She turned back as Kurt and Brittany were heading her way, arm in arm. Brittany cast her a nervous flick of the eyes and Kurt unashamedly grinning at the latina, he even winked as they went past.

"Come on." he said in a sing song voice grabbing Santana by the arm and leading the two girls to the stage one on each arm.

He walked the over to the back of the group consisting of New Directions, carefully noting that Artie was at the front and unable to see the girls hidden behind the hulking figures of Finn and Puck. His work done, Kurt skipped off to stand with the Dalton Academy boy's, waving to Brittany as he went and hugging Mercedes as he passed her.

Santana and Brittany stood awkwardly next to to each other as some judge/presenter/adult professional bullshitter droned on about community spirit and the health benefits of singing and dancing.

In front of them everyone clasped hands nervously as they awaited the results. Santana closed her eyes only to open them again with shock as she felt a hand slip into hers and squeeze tightly. She looked over to Brittany who smiled shyly at her and stepped closer. She didn't hear the result being announced, she couldn't hear anything, only the roaring sound in her ears and the hammering of her heartbeat and the blue of Brittany's eyes.

She was brought back down to earth with a bump as Finn and Puck turned around and grabbed them both swinging them up into the air and around and laughing and cheering with happiness.

They had made it.


End file.
